The Yule Ball
by Rose
Summary: Since my dream was to go to the Yule Ball, I've had a go at writing about it!


  
Going to Hogwarts is my all-time dream. The only way I can find to express this wish is to write stories,  
which I love doing too, so here goes...  
  
THE YULE BALL  
  
My heart leapt. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was like a dream come true. I felt like dancing with happiness.  
Then Zoe prodded me on the shoulder, and I snapped back into reality. My name is Helena Moon (no, seriously).  
I'm a fourth year, I'm a Ravenclaw (yay!) and I have long chesnut hair and blue eyes. I'm also a complete  
romantic. I love Hogwarts more than anything, I love everything about it and everything in it. My parents are  
both muggles and my brother is a first year Gryffindor. Zoe is my best friend, she's a Gryffindor too, so we only   
get to see each other in a couple of subjects. I also get on really well with Cho Chang, and although I'm not a  
fantastic Quidditch player like her, I'm a huuuuuuuuuge fan of the Chudley Cannons and I love flying. I   
always feel so free when I'm flying, so special, so...  
Anyway, Zoe and I were going to back to our common rooms. We were both stunned. I was deliriously  
happy. And the reason?  
  
The Yule Ball.   
  
Now, the triwizard tounrament was exciting enough. The first task seemed as though it had only been yesterday  
and everyone was completely hyped up all ready. But a ball topped it all. I love dancing, proper dancing I mean,  
not disco dancing. I love dressing up and wearing my dress robes. There was only one problem. Who to go with?  
I walked around in a daze for the rest of the day. I knew who I wanted to ask. It wasn't really a problem plucking  
up the courage to ask. It was just... well, he's the famous Harry Potter's friend, I wouldn't have a chance. Yes,  
you guessed. Ron Weasley. He's just like me. He's so sweet and funny. I don't even mind his temper, because I  
have just as short a fuse as he does, if not more so! Zoe would laugh. She thinks he's a geek.   
It took me a week to ask. Whenever I saw him he and Harry were surrounded by girls. It was the night  
before the ball. My last chance. I had seen Ron in the Great Hall, with Fleur. My heart sank, but when her turned  
away and looked very red, and saw the look on her face I guessed what had happened. The cow! I'd give her a  
piece of my mind... . He was runing away back to his common room, up the stairs, I had to stop him...  
"Ron! Ron Weasley!" I had cried, before I could stop myself.  
He turned and looked around, and saw me standing at the foot of the stairs. Slowly he walked back down.  
"Yeah?" he said, going slightly red.  
"I was wondering, maybe, if you'd consider, if you're not going with anyone else that is, if you'd go to the ball   
with me?" I asked in a huge rush.   
Ron smiled tentively. " Helena Moon? I... I... Yeah, I guess, if you really want to..."   
My heart leapt. "Great!" I grinned. "I'll meet you here at eight?"   
Ron went red again. Then he smiled and quietly said, "Whatever", and ran up the stairs.  
  
  
Zoe and Cho helped me get ready. We smuggled her into our common room, (somehow she always  
mananges to get our password out of me anyway) and we all got dressed in my dormitory. Zoe's dress robes  
were beautiful. They were gold, and they perfectly matched her strawberry blonde hair. Cho looked gorgeous too,  
but she left early to meet Cedric Diggory. Zoe and I walked down the stairs. Ron and Dean (Zoe's partner) were  
waiting for us. I was wearing long, flowing lilac robes. My hairs hung in loose waves over my shoulders and I wore  
a huge smile on my face. Ron took my arm and mumbled, "you look pretty" and the tips of his ears went very red.  
We saw Hermione. She looked amazing. Ron looked annoyed, but I didn't know why.   
We had the feast, and then watched the champions dancing (Harry looked very embarrased, commented  
Ron, though he did look very slightly jealous). Then the rest of the school got up, Ron and I with them. He put his  
hand on my hip and held my hand with the other, and we gently swayed to the music.It was probably the best  
moment of my life at Hogwarts. At first we were both really embarrased, but after a while I felt more relaxed.  
I wanted the moment to carry on forever. Midnight came all to quickly. Ron and I spent the evening dancing and talking about the Chudley Cannon's best moves. At midnight we had one last   
dance, then people slowly started leaving. Ron and I made our way back to the stairs. When we got to the top,   
Ron looked around (Harry was half-way up the stairs, but he was talking to Cedric and didn't notice us) then he   
gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled, and said goodnight. I swear I floated back to the common room  
(which was odd because we hadn't learnt the levitating charm yet) and I sailed into bed. I sighed as I pulled  
the curtains around my bed. This was a night I would never forget. 


End file.
